Normal lifeYeah, right
by savvy1233
Summary: What happens when Max is taken away from her friends, her parents, and who she thinks she loves and thrust into a world of danger and love... FAX
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys I'm still going to write my other story I'm just bored and too lazy to connect my internet to see what I wrote there so I think I'm just going to write a new story... So yeah.**

**Max-14**

**Fang-14**

**Iggy-14**

**Nudge-11**

**Gazzy-8**

**Angel-6**

**Summary- What happens when Max is taken away from her friends, her parents, and who she thinks she loves and thrust into a world of danger and love... FAX(:**

**Chapter 1:**

I woke up in my cozy old room, smiling as I gazed at the picture of Sam and I. He was the perfect boyfriend who loves me and I love him back. I couldn't wait to see him today at school.

"Ugh..." I groaned when I saw that it was six in the morning. Then I smiled when I heard my home phone go off, meaning Sam was giving me his usual wake up call. But when I saw that it wasn't him calling, my smile faltered.

I answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Maximum Ride?" a male voice asked me.

"Uh, yeah." I was beginning to hate this conversation.

"I'm so sorry, but..."

Tears started streaming down my face as he told me my parents had died in a terrible accident last night when they were coming home from their evening alone. What was I gonna do?

"You realize, miss, that you'll have to be put into foster care?"

"No!" I said, unbelieving.

I spent the next couple of days saying goodbye to Sam and my friends. I _really _didn't want to say goodbye to any of them. I don't like the fact that I bawled my head off.

I was told that I was moving to Arizona. I was gonna miss the beach and my Sam and my friends and _everything_! Why did I have to move into a foster home? At least I didn't have to go to an orphanage.

I left for Avondale, Arizona three days after I got that call. A woman named Valencia Martinez picked me up. She had a warm personality, brown hair, chocolate brown that looked exceptionally like mine, and was Latino.

"Hi, Max." She said warmly with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

We spent the two hour car ride in almost silence. She told me that she was a veterinarian We finally made it to her house. It was a nice warm color. I might like it a little here. I'll still long to go back to Sam. I grabbed my stuff and Dr. Martinez directed me to my room and told me to come back down after I dumped my stuff.

I walked in my room and stopped dead in my tracks. It was perfect. The walls were purple and black and perfect. I dropped my stuff on the bed and walked back downstairs.

When I made it to the living room, I was surprised to see two kids waiting with Dr. Martinez.

The oldest was a boy who looked like he was my age with strawberry blonde hair and pale skin. His eyes were a light blue and were slightly glazed over and he was looking just a tad bit over my shoulder.

The other kid was a girl who looked to be about twelve with the same brown hair, brown eyes, and Latino skin as her mother.

"Max, this is James-"

"It's Iggy, mom." James-or Iggy- said, cutting her off.

"Fine, Max, this is _Iggy _and Ella," She said. "Iggy, Ella, this is Max."

"Hi." I said simply.

Ella's face didn't change, she was already smiling. Iggy's face turned confused.

"I thought you were supposed to be a guy!" Iggy exclaimed. Ella promptly elbowed his side.

"He's blind, and Max is usually a guy's name." Dr. Martinez said.

"Oh, it's alright." I said, meaning it. It wasn't the fist time somebody thought I was a guy because of my name. Truth be told, I liked confusing people, it was fun.

I settled in nicely, I think. I went to school the next morning, not expecting what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... Hi. Just writing... so yeah, on with the story:**

**Chapter 2:**

I walked in to the school with Iggy and Ella, letting them lead me to the office.

"Hello, James, Ella," the secretary said cheerily. I saw Iggy's jaw clench but he didn't say anything. "Who's this?" she asked gesturing to me.

"Max." I said shortly.

"Oh, well, here is your schedule and have a good day." she said, handing me a piece of paper containing my schedule and my locker number and combo.

"What class do you have first?" Iggy asked when Ella walked off to her first class.

"Math." I replied. His face lit up instantly.

"Me too," he said. "What locker number do you have? If it's close to mine I'll be able to show you where it is."

I admit I was impressed that he could roam the halls so easily. I told him my locker number and he told me that it was a few down from his.

"Here's my locker. Yours would either be that way," he said pointing to his left. "Or that way." This time he pointed to his right. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

I found my locker relatively easy and discovered that I was right next to a boy with pitch black hair and olive toned skin. I would tell you what his eye color was but he was facing towards a bleached blonde girl with a ton of makeup plastered on her face. This girl was constantly leaning in to kiss him but he'd casually avoid it. They -he, I should say- were/was (**A/N: I wasn't entirely sure what I should have done so I just did that.) **arguing.

"That's Fang and Lissa," Iggy said, sneaking up on me, making me jump. "They've been going out for about a year. Fang doesn't really like her, he's just trying to find a good way to break up with her without hurting her." Oh. Wow, this guys seemed to have feelings.

The bell rang and Iggy led me to Math class. Still astounded here!

"Ah, you must be Maxine Ride." a nice looking woman, who I assumed to be the teacher, said.

"Um, actually its Maximum Ride, but yeah." I said, trying to be polite. I didn't want to be on anybody's bad side. I've learned the hard way through fist fights at my old school that that doesn't work out well.

"Oh, alright, well you can have a seat next to James and Nick." she said gesturing to where Iggy and Fang were sitting.

**(Fang's POV)**

Max sat down in between Iggy and I. Iggy had told me that Max was a guy on Friday when I last talked to him. Well that's one cute guy. Um, that was an awkward sentence, but she is a cute girl. If she had been a boy then that would've been even weirder.

I leaned back behind her and smacked Iggy in the back of the head. Not lightly, either.

"Dude! What was that for?" Iggy brought his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it.

"Oh, nothing." I said casually. I noticed that Max was grinning and trying to hold in a laugh.

She caught why I had hit Iggy and said, "Dude, did you tell him I was a guy and _not_ tell him otherwise?"

"Oops." was all Iggy said. I cracked a grin.

We went through math class fairly easily. I've always been good at math. It's a gift, I guess.

I walked off to my English class to find Max in the always empty seat next to my corner seat. I've always liked sitting by self, it's a welcome break from all of the attention, especially from the female gender. What can I say, I'm a ladies man, or at least everybody thinks I am. I personally don't care about dating all of the "hot" girls in our school, I kind of want a serious relationship. But I would never tell any one but Iggy that.

"Hey, Max." I said, sitting in my seat next to her. Her face seemed to get a little red when she realized that I was sitting next to her.

"Hey, Fang." she replied.

**(Max's POV)**

So, I had Fang in my class? I guess my freshman year isn't going to be a complete disaster. At least for math and english. Speaking of english class, it was... boring. I don't really know any stronger word to describe it. So, boring it is!

Finally lunch rolled around and I was _extremely _hungry. Huh, I wonder what people will think when they see me scarf down that much food... ha, it's gonna be priceless. I have a high metabolism. I guess I get it from my parents.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and before I could stop people from noticing, Fang came up and asked what was wrong. He was worried about me. Huh. Probably not.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound casual. Dang, I went and ruined my reputation the first day here!

"I saw a tear go down your cheek." Fang asked, worry evident in his eyes and voice.

I sighed. I wasn't gonna tell him what happened a week ago. It wasn't me to tell people my life story the day I had met them. Although, I did feel like I've known Fang for years and years. Strange as it sounds, it'd be nice for him as a friend.

**So yeah that was a longer chapter. Review, maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm soo proud of you(: today i got around 7 or 8 from fanfiction telling me reviews, story alerts, and favorites and i feel happy so i made my self put this up the same day as the last one! I need to make them longer though...**

**Chapter 3:**

**(Max's POV)**

I sat down at Fang and Iggy's table. Ella and a couple of other girls were also there. I began to tear into my food and noticed that all of the people at the table were gawking at me. Iggy asked what that noise was. I had to chuckle at that.

"I've never seen any one eat like that." Fang muttered as we were walking to our next class. It turned out that me and Fang had every class together and Iggy and I had math and gym together, which was next. Gym, I mean. I love gym.

A couple minutes of running and half of a school day later, we were home. Thank you! We, apparently, never a lot of homework, so Iggy invited Fang and a few other friends over.

Fang came in and gave a smile in my direction, which instantly melt my heart. NO! You love Sam. Huh, I hadn't been thinking about him as much as I should have.

Three other kids came in after him. The oldest of who had mocha colored skin and dark brown hair and looked to be about eleven. The second oldest looked to be about eight. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The youngest looked to be a younger version of the boy at about six. Her blonde curls made her look like an angel.

"Max, this is Nudge, the Gasman, or Gazzy, and this Angel." Iggy said.

"Before you say anything," Fang said. "She's not an angel all of the time. I looked over to her and she smiled innocently. I honestly doubt that, I thought.

After that, we went out to the pool Dr. M had in the back. I had already changed into my purple bikini. I love this bikini because S- no, Max, don't think about him, it'll only make you sad.

While I was thinking, someone crashed into me, and we both went tumbling into the pool. When I got back up to the surface, I saw that Fang was right next to me grinning. Man, I don't think he smiles enough, they're killer.

I tackled him back underwater, catching him off guard so he went down without a fight. This time, I was grinning. But when I saw his midnight black eyes spark evilly, I ran for it. Or swam for it. Whatever.

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back underwater.

"This is war." I said coming back up for air. I got out of the water and casually grabbed my towel and walked inside, planning something truly war-ish.

**(Fang's POV)**

I was beginning to get nervous when Max came back out, as casually as she in. She put her pointer finger up and point to me and then gestured for me to come out of the pool. I shook my head no.

"Chicken?" she asked. Oh no. I am _not _chicken. I got out of the pool and slowly made my way towards her. When I made it to her she grabbed my arm and pulled inside. I vaguely remember Iggy not being out at the pool for a while, but I thought he was cooking or something. But I was wrong. Really wrong.

When I walked into the garage, where she led me, she quickly let go of my arm and ran to the still open door, closed it, and locked it before I had time to react.

I heard a beeping and dove behind the jeep Dr. M only used when they went on camping trips. A loud boom and a gaseous smell filled the room I immediately ran for the door and was surprised to see it unlocked. Hadn't she locked it? Who cares!

I opened it to a smiling Max.

"Told you it was war." was all she said before she walked back outside to the pool. Okay I admit, I'm kind of regretting pulling her into the pool with me.

I jogged back to the pool area right as Iggy said that the food's ready. How he can cook so amazingly when he's blind, I'll never know.

**So this one was slightly shorter... don't kill me. Lol, I think I'm getting wireless in a week(: yay(: anywho... REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**(Max's POV)**

The week went fast. You know, this school isn't as boring as I once thought it was. It was actually the complete opposite. Especially on Friday.

It started out being a normal enough day. We went to school, I beat some butt at dodge ball, then we came back to my house for a pool party. That's when something weird happened.

We had all came back from school and went directly to our house. I went up to my room to change and couldn't help but scream from what I saw.

**(Fang's POV)**

I was helping Angel into the pool when I heard a blood curdling scream. I picked Angel up and set her down gently by the side of the pool before sprinting to Max's room. How did I know it was Max? Hunch I guess.

I swung the door open and saw that Max was fighting a huge wolf/human. It was creepy. I jumped into action and kicked him in the gut, watching him fall on his butt. I pulled Max back and started beating the crap out of this...Eraser. Yeah, I'll call it an Eraser.

Max joined me and I realized she probably could have taken _me_ in a fight. Yeah, she's that good. Soon the Eraser was just a bunch of metal scraps and human flesh. Creepy. As I stated earlier.

"Are you alright?" I asked Max.

"Um, no, I don't think so." Then I saw the huge gash down her side. Oh my.

"Iggy! Up here now!" I yelled down the stairs. He came up in a flash.

"What happened?" he said surveying the room.

"I'll explain it later," I said. "Max has a gash down her side, I need you to call Dr. M then 911. Alright?"

"No emergency room." Max said weakly.

"You are going to the emergency room. Now go." I said, directing the last part to Iggy.

And with that he ran to the phone. Within five minutes both Dr. M and the paramedics were on the scene.

They loaded Max into the back of the ambulance and drove away. I promptly got into the passenger seat of Dr. M's car and we went to the hospital. Iggy and the kids needed to sleep. I'm good with no sleep at all. At least right then. I was too worried about Max to sleep. She's as close a best friend already as Iggy is, and I've known him for three years.

When we arrived at the hospital, there was a lot of waiting room time. And they don't call it waiting room for nothing.

The doctor walked out in to the waiting room a couple of hours later. I immediately jumped up.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine, the cut didn't hit anything major. You can see her now, but I don't think that she will wake up before a couple more hours."

Without answering him I looked at Dr. M and she nodded.

"Which room is she in?" I asked the doctor.

He told me, and I found the room. **(A/N: I know you have to be family to visit them in the hospital, just excuse this okay?) **I opened to door and pulled a chair to her bedside. I gently held her hand and didn't miss the smile that spread across her face when I did so.

**(Max's POV) **

I woke up and the first thing I saw was a blinding white light. I couldn't help thinking if this was heaven, but then everything came into focus. I felt a hand in mine and I looked over to see Fang sleeping in a chair next to my bed. He's kinda cute when he sleeps. Wait, what? I love Sam. Which reminds me of two things. I need to call him or text him. Stop thinking about him! I guess those two kind of cancel each other out.

I sat quietly until I felt my finger twitch in Fang's and he woke up.

"I'm up!" he mumbled. I chuckled. How could I not? "Max? Max! Your up!"

"No dip, Sherlock," I replied sarcastically. "How long have I been out?"

He glanced at the clock and told me seven hours.

"Nice. Fang, what happened yesterday?"

"I have no idea, you must have gotten scratched by the Eraser."

"Eraser?"

"Oh that's the name I gave the dog that attacked you."

"What I don't get is why did it _want_ to attack me."

"I don't know."

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN lol Review.**


End file.
